Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for screening compound libraries, such as compound libraries generated using combinatorial chemistry techniques. The apparatus of this invention employ frontal chromatography in combination with mass spectrometry to screen a library of compounds to identify and rank those members of the library that bind to a target receptor. The apparatus of this invention also permit a compound library to be rapidly screened to determine if any member of the library has a higher affinity for the target receptor relative to a pre-selected indicator compound.